Fuller House episode 1
by hannahfan4ever
Summary: The first episode in the sequel to the T.V show Full House. This new show is called Fuller House. Read to find out what's been going on, and to find out the first of many wacky adventures the Tanner household will experience. PLEASE R&R!


Things had definitely changed since 1987. Ever since Pam had died, the house had become more like a hotel than a home. It used to be just six people; Joey, Danny, Jesse, D.J, Stephanie, and Michelle. But it seemed like everything would change once Jesse proposed to Becky. They had Nicky and Alex, but far more had changed after that. For starters, Becky and Jesse had fulfilled there wish for another child and had Katie, their youngest daughter. Jesse's goddaughter, Melena, moved in after her parents died. Kimmy gibbler also had moved in, and brought her adopted daughter Kelly along with her. D.J ended up marrying Steve and they had a child of their own, Kris. Joey found a girlfriend who practically lived there. It had gone from a full house, to a fuller house.

Jesse walked up the stairs to the attic to wake Katie up. She had always been a late sleeper, but Jesse always woke her up by noon. He walked into her room, trying to avoid any falling stuffed animals. "Katie, honey, wake up!" Jesse half-yelled into Katie's face. Katie groaned.

"I'll be up in a few minutes, okay dad?" she mumbled back. Jesse rolled his eyes as he headed back downstairs.

Stephanie brushed her hair endlessly. She was getting ready for a date with Walter. D.J walked in. She noticed Stephanie's big attempt to brush out every last little knot, and she knew what was up.

"Somebody nervous about something?" D.J asked. She let out a little chuckle.

"Yes, I'm about to go on a date with Walter! I am so nervous!" Stephanie answered back. D.J chuckled again.

"Walter? Is this the same guy you used to call duck face? And besides, you guys have been friends for, like, ever. You're about to graduate from college, I think it's about time you step it up a notch," D.J added.

"Yeah, well, he is pretty hot, too!" Stephanie announced more optimistic.

"Hot? Is this the same guy with huge glasses and strange lips?" D.J asked

"Oh no, he's way hotter. He got contacts and plastic surgery. I mean, it's so weird, how some dork could go to a total hottie. It's a good thing I have dibs on him, he is so hot!"

D.J let out a little chuckle and left the room.

Jesse walked down the stairs from trying to wake Katie up. Joey, Danny, Nicky, and Alex were playing a game of cards. Danny was the first to speak.

"Hey, did you get Katie up?" he asked. Jesse shook his head. "Well, at least you're down," Danny continued. "Listen up you guys! Today, I have planned a totally fun mans day! This will be just like last time!" The other guys groaned.

"Danny, are you going to make us go to the Lysol factory like last time?" Joey asked. The other three groaned.

"No, don't be silly!" Danny replied. "We're going to China Town for lunch, then to a rated G movie at the theater, and then we get to spend $300 each at the local fishing shop, and finally, fishing on a little boat I rented! Won't this be fun?"

"Yeah, yeah, fun. But, can I ask why the movie has to be rated G?" Jesse asked.

"Because of Nicky and Alex. I suggest the Fox and the Hound 2. What about you guys?" Danny replied.

"Ooh, how about Scooby Doo 3?" Joey replied. Jesse slapped him in the arm.

"Umm, Uncle Danny, we're fifteen year old! I think we can handle something a little higher than G," Alex added in.

Danny sighed. "Fine, PG, but no higher."

Katie finally had woken up, to find Jake watching the Flat screen that was installed in the living room part of the attic. Katie sighed. "What are you doing here?" Katie asked a bit angrily.

"I just climbed through the tube, duh!" Jake had replied. Jake had lived next door to Katie since Kimmy had moved into the Tanner's home. He had known Katie since they were in diapers, and they were the best of friends. For Katie's 10th birthday, Danny had installed a tube that Jake or Katie could crawl through so they could see each other more often.

Kelly walked into the living room. She was also a friend of Katie's, but they got into fights a little more often since they lived with each other. "Finally, you're up!" Kelly announced. Katie nodded.

"Hey guys, I was thinking, I just got my allowance, so, do you want to go to China Town?" Jake asked Kelly and Katie. Katie screamed in joy. She had loved that restaurant all her life.

"Awesome! I would love to go!" Katie announced.

Michelle and Melena painted their nails light blue as they watched the latest movie on the Chick Flick channel. They loved doing things together since they looked alike, even though Melena had brown hair and Michelle had blond. D.J. and Kimmy came downstairs.

"Hey D.J, Kimmy, wanna go to China Town with us?" Melena asked.

"I like, have $450 dollars from my paycheck to spend," Michelle added.

"Sure, that sounds great!" D.J. replied

"You know, Michelle, I remember you when you had cute little bangs and sang your ABC's. Now, you make your own money! And I'm still not married!" Kimmy added. The other three girls groaned.

Kimmy walked up to Stephanie's room to invite her to China Town, not even considering Michelle might not want to pay for it.

"Hey squirt, wanna go to China Town?" Kimmy asked in a not so inviting away.

"Just to let you know, I'm 23 years old; I'm not a squirt. And second of all, I'm going on a date to China Town with Walter," Stephanie replied.

"WALTER?" Kimmy asked. She had remembered the Walter days. "Dude, are you talking about duck face?" Kimmy let out a chuckle. Stephanie glared at her.

"He is much hotter now," Stephanie shot back.

"Whatever, I guess we'll see you at China Town," Kimmy added in before she left the room.

Steve walked into the kitchen to grab his second mid-morning snack. He saw the other guys talking about Man's day, and couldn't help but be nosy and join in the conversation.

"Oh, hey Steve, we all forgot about you," Joey told the group. Danny silently moaned.

"Okay, Steve, you can come with us on Man's Day, but please, keep the food bill under $500, please!" Danny added in. Steve nodded.

"All right, a food day!" Steve replied.

"Every day is a food day for you," Nicky shot back.

Kris walked up the stairs into the attic. She was only 4, and she loved exploring the house. Kelly, Katie, and Jake were talking, and Kris interrupted.

"Hi!" Kris interrupted. She heard their plans about China Town. "Are you really going all the way to China?"

"No, we're going to a restaurant!" Katie replied gently.

"It's really good," Kelly added.

"Yeah, and _I _have to pay," Jake added in. Kris snickered.

D.J came walking up to the attic.

"Hey, can you watch Kris for me, Katie? Me and the girls are going out!" D.J asked. Katie moaned.

"Why can't mom watch her?" Katie asked

"Your mom's on a business trip, remember?" D.J asked.

"Ugh," Katie added in again.

"Well Kris, looks like your going to China Town with us," Katie said reluctantly.

"Great, one more person to pay for," Jake said sarcastically

"Well, here we are boys, China Town," Danny announced.

"Alright! Food!" Steve cheered. The others groaned again.

"Well, let's hurry and find a table, we don't want to be late for the fisherman's shop!" Danny exclaimed. The men sat down at the nearest table.

Stephanie let out a fake giggle as she walked into China Town with Walter. She wanted to impress anybody young in the restaurant. Her smiled turn into worry as she saw the men of the house sitting nearby.

"So, dear, where should we sit?" Walter asked, unaware that half of Stephanie's family was there and could easily spy on her and Walter.

"Umm, lets sit in the booth behind a pole way back there," Stephanie said as she pointed to the table farthest away from her family.

"Why? This restaurant is big, and there's a seat right over there! Let's go sit there," Walter said as he pointed to the table right next to the men's table.

"You know what, I'll be right back," Stephanie said calmly as she headed towards the men's table.

"Hi dad, Joey, Uncle Jesse, Nicky and Alex, and Steve!" Stephanie said in a false sweet voice.

"Stephanie! Wow! What are you doing here?" Danny asked optimistically, hoping maybe she would join Men's day.

"Dad, look, I'm on a date with Walter, and he wants to sit next to you guys, so please, don't spy on us!" Stephanie said quickly and quietly. Danny lit up.

" I have a better idea!" Danny exclaimed. Stephanie gulped. "How about you guys join our table? We have three seats left!"

"But dad! This is a date!" Stephanie started. Danny interrupted her.

"Come on, go get him! There's nothing better than a family meal!"

Stephanie groaned as she went to get Walter.

"Look I'm sorry, but my dad has this stupid idea that we should sit as his table, and we have to. I hope you understand," Stephanie explained quickly.

"That's okay, your family is kind of neat. I think it will be fun!" Walter replied.

"Then you obviously don't know them very well," Stephanie replied.

Walter raced to his seat, while Stephanie reluctantly walked over to the seat next to Walter.

"Wow, it's even better than ever!" Katie gloated as she entered the restaurant. Kelly and Jake walked in behind her. She had raced them to the entrance, and obviously had won. Jake came in second, and Kelly, carrying Kris, came in last.

"We did good!" Kris exclaimed.

"Yeah, but we came in last," Kelly replied.

"We good!" Kris said with a smile on her face.

Katie shrieked in horror as she looked over and saw her family not even ten feet away.

"Oh no!" Katie shouted out. She covered her mouth, hoping she didn't bring attention to herself.

"What?" Jake asked.

"I totally forgot! My uncle Danny planned to come here today on his 'Men's Day',"

"So?" Kelly asked.

"Wait a minute, how is it men's day if Stephanie is with them? Did I miss something about her?" Jake asked.

"No! Ohmigod! She said she was going on a date with Walter! That means Uncle Danny forced her to sit with him. And he's gonna make us, too. We better hurry!" Katie replied. The Trio, with Kris on Kelly's back, ran as fast as they could to the table farthest away from Uncle Danny. Jake and Katie made it, but Kelly, going extra slow, was caught.

"Hey Kelly, come sit with us!" Danny shouted. Jake and Katie made a "Darn it" face and reluctantly walked towards the Men's table.

The older girls entered the restaurant. They had just given each other a fast makeover, and they felt awesome.

"Well, let's grab a seat and start laughing, maybe we can catch some attention!" Michelle gloated. The girls flaunted towards a table, until they realized that Danny was there.

"Uh oh, guys," Kimmy said. "Your dad is here on men's day, and I see some of his enslaved people there!"

"What are you talking about?" Melena asked.

"I mean your dad is here on men's day, and the other family members are stuck eating with them, and we will too if we don't sit down and get our food soon!" Kimmy explained. The girls quickly sat down, but unfortuantly, just like the other two groups; they were caught in the act. Nicky and Alex had walked over to their table to retrieve them. The girls moaned as they were dragged to the table.

The whole family ate their lunch quietly. They were all mainly mad at Danny, who just HAD to have the whole family together for dinner.

"So, hows it going? Hows the food?" Danny asked, breaking the silence.

"Fine." The others said in unison, almost emotionless. Danny sadly went back to his meal. After about 10 minutes, somebody spoke up.

"Why do we do this?" It was D.J. The rest of the family looked up at her. "It's not fair! We can never just enjoy the family and eat together. We don't even all eat dinner together every night! We had to divide into groups so there would be enough chairs! Now, I don't know about you, but I think families should be connected, no matter how large! Like for example, I bet Joey didn't even know Stephanie was dating, let alone the fact that's she dating her best friend! Now look, we all, well, most of us, live in the same house and we need to become a little closer. Now, let's break the silence and start becoming a family again!"

"D.J's right!" Melena replied. "We are a family, and we need to start acting like it!" The whole table agreed.

"Go mommy!" Kris shouted. D.J smiled and picked her up.

The rest of the time there, the whole family broke the silence. They realized they didn't know as much as they thought they did. They conntinued Men's day, but with the enitre family.

And they never had dinner in groups again.


End file.
